Scamp
Scamp is a minor character in the 1955 Disney movie Lady and the Tramp as a puppy and the main protagonist in Lady and Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure as a something of a puppy. He is the only son of the Lady and Tramp, who later played in their comics and films. He is voiced by Scott Wolf while Roger Bart provides his singing voice. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp He is seen at the end of the film playing around, but he never talks. Lady handles him a few times, after tugging on Jock's sweater. Lady is fed up and carries him to an open present box, but he makes the box fall and decides to calm down. He then joins his sisters to hear Trusty (whom they call Uncle Trusty) talk about Old Reliable. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Scamp is very hyperactive and a little immature, and he's also seen to have different appearances, more from Lady than Tramp. He is lighter colored, his ears are a little bit longer, and he has the same eye color like Lady. He is a wild, stubborn, angry, energetic puppy who really loves to play and joke around. He thinks that a family is "nothing but rules, rules, rules" and he dreams to be "wild and free," but he soon realizes that it only leads to trouble and takes to finally discovering that a family is more than rules. Originally, Scamp is exactly what he is named—a frisky, serious scamp of a pup that gets into trouble from time to time as he holds little respect for rules. Scamp goes to being a wild dog, free to run without worries, unhindered by rules or boundaries in "a world without fences." This puts him in a conflict with his father, Tramp, whose past Scamp is originally unaware of, believing Tramp to always dreams to be a house-pet when he lived the life Scamp, but is unaware of the harsh realities of that life. His respect for his father is less than so, as Tramp has put his past behind him and fully embraced the life of a house-pet, as well as gaining a clear respect of rules, which he tries to impress upon Scamp, though this only led to an argument that drove Scamp into running away. Scamp is also somewhat serious and trusting, putting some trust into Buster, the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, who has a history with Scamp's father. Scamp desired to prove himself worthy of being a Junkyard Dog in Buster's eyes to the point of stealing from his own family and turning his back on his father. Needless to say, Scamp got burned when Buster, who figured out Tramp was Scamp's father, leaves him to be captured by the dogcatcher as revenge against Tramp, and Scamp finally understands how much he loves and misses his family. When Tramp saves him, Scamp finally gets a healthy respect of rules and appreciation of the family that loves him and begrudgingly accepts baths. Throughout his adventure, Scamp had a crush on a young Junkyard Dog named Angel, and she returned his affections in a smug, playful kind of way. History repeated itself when Scamp took Angel to the very same restaurant his father took Lady, and they both shared a spaghetti meal from Tony (albeit in a more messy manner). Scamp was surprised to learn that Angel desired a family like the one he left behind and was astonished to find out he ran away from them, and that she had been in five families but they never worked out. Scamp accidentally betrays Angel by blurting out "she's the one who wants to be a housedog" in front of all the Junkyard Dogs, and she runs off, hurt and upset. But when she sees Scamp with the dogcatcher, she comes to his rescue by leading Tramp to the pound and aids in saving Scamp. After leaving Buster in a pile of junk back at the junkyard, Scamp goes home with Angel. To both their joy, Angel is accepted and taken in by Scamp's family so they can always be together. Comics In between the long gap between both films, Scamp appeared in many Disney comics, including his own comic strip which ran in newspapers from 1955 to 1988. Songs *"World Without Fences" *"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" *"Always There" Trivia *He is only seen with his sisters in the original film, comic, and books. *In ''Lady and the Tramp II, Scamp appears to be the smallest one due to the ending where his sisters are seen to be taller than him though this might not be so as Scamp has a habit of slouching or hunching his shoulders *Scamp has more American Cocker Spaniel in him than terrier due to a few scenes where Tramp takes the chains off him he is lighter colored, when he flops his ears down a couple of times his ears are seen to be longer than Tramp's, and his fur size matches Lady's. *Scamp and Danielle are the two major gutter mouths and troublemakers in the family. *Due to him being a pre-teen in the film, he is most likely 10-12 (in human perspective). *Scamp is everything, but Angel's friend. *He currently likes romance and being with Angel as his first love interest. *Scamp's nickname is Whirlwind. *Scamp's singing voice is performed by Roger Bart who did the protagonist from the other animated film Hercules. *Scamp and Tramp both rhyme in the sequel. *Scamp is the main protagonist of Scamp's Adventure. Gallery Welcome Homel.jpg 15552.jpg Scamp.jpg LADY2 0257.jpg LADY2 0267.jpg LADY2 0341.jpg LADY2 0264.jpg LADY2 0469.jpg|Scamp mad at tramp LADY2 0467.jpg|Scamp stuck LADY2 0466.jpg|Scamps dad getting the chains off of him LADY2 0465.jpg LADY2 0462.jpg|Scamp and his dad LADY2 0460.jpg|Scamp tangled in his chane LADY2 0459.jpg|Scamp falling over LADY2 0458.jpg|Scamp growling LADY2 0457.jpg|Mad scamp LADY2 0456.jpg LADY2 0455.jpg LADY2 0454.jpg LADY2 0450.jpg LADY2 0449.jpg|Depresses scamp LADY2 0448.jpg LADY2 0442.jpg LADY2 0441.jpg|Scamp looking at his bowl of food LADY2 0440.jpg LADY2 0437.jpg LADY2 0432.jpg LADY2 0431.jpg LADY2 0430.jpg SCAMP.jpg|Scamp in Junkyard Society Rag Ladyandthetramp2_442.jpg 344889 1261403064420 full.jpg ScampPlushNew.jpg SCAMP - Copy.PNG TLATT2.jpg LADY2 0317.jpg Scamp to the rescue.jpg Scamp and the kitten.jpg Comic017.jpg Scamp As Himself Angel As Himself.png Lady and the Tramp III Annette enter the circues.png Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with mate Category:Protagonists Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Male Canines Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Heroes Category:Junkyard Dogs Category:Children